Wojna Ojczyźniana (Świat Fantazji)
Federacja Bermudzka Front Armii Ludowej |2. walcząca strona = Sojusz Antyfederacyjny: Bermudiański Ruch Oporu Lich City Nordreg ---- Masa Wielkiego Terroru |Dowódcy 1. strony = Wódz Karl Zelea Ceaudreanu płk. Edarva Marico Stiepan "Kalasher" Nacherajew Auferia Ceaudreanu (początkowo) Jargalis Kaisteras (później) |Dowódcy 2. strony = Orin Ga † Jargalis Kaisteras (początkowo) Auferia Kaisteras (chwilowo) Stanislausa Thatch-Avery Carina Elizabeth Seranthi Yokadi von Draconis Josephine Adaar Hanjikan Wieczny Wielka Mistrzyni Laetitho Eriona Onah Paralissa Ariel Price Malastare Ivarios Karados Sla'maro'tha'irth Modelaris ---- Auferia Kaisteras (później) |Straty 1. strony = olbrzymie utrata 60% armii zniszczenie wielu miast |Straty 2. strony = totalne rozpad całej frakcji utrata ponad 98% terytoriów na rzecz Federacji i Frontu totalne zniszczenie całej frakcji niedobitki uciekają za Góry Ceaudreanu |Bitwy = Walka o Fort Beiborah Bitwa o Nushei Bitwa pod Sylvansgradem Pacyfikacja Har-nadu Upadek Królestwa Nargazula Oblężenie Kordan Atak na Nowe Churend Operacja "Upadek Herezji" Bitwa o Yranos Bitwa o Sagariguę Masakra Garodoneńska Bitwa na Polach Wilkołaczych Bitwa na Pustkowiach Garahila }} Wojna Ojczyźniana - wielki konflikt między Federacją Bermudzką wspieraną później przez Front Armii Ludowej, a Sojuszem Antyfederacyjnym składającym się z wielu państw skierowanych przeciwko Federacji, zrzeszonych głównie pod wodzą Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu, a także Nordregu i Lich City, później do walki dołączyła trzecia frakcja, jaka niemal wygrała wojnę - Masa Wielkiego Terroru, kierowana przez Auferię Kaisteras, która jednakże przegrała i straciwszy swą przywódczynię rozpierzchła się w cztery strony świata. Ostatecznie wygrała Federacja, która wygrała konflikt. W wyniku wojny Nordreg i Lich City pozostały jedynymi wolnymi terenami, na północ od Nordregu ostały się jedyne kraje nie podporządkowane Federacji, jakie 4 lata po tym konflikcie uformowały Niepodległe Państwa Północne będące krajami neutralnymi, a BRO zostało uznane za terrorystyczną organizację, zaś FAL zyskał niewielkie terytorium nad Spice Sea zwane Enverią, ze stolicą w mieście Nicolaestu. Krótka historia ludzkości na Bermudii Początki ludzkości w Trójkącie Tysiąclecia temu olbrzymie greckie triery w dobie Wielkiej Kolonizacji trafiły do Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Odważni ludzie założyli u wybrzeża trzy miasta-państwa, znane jako Nowe Ateny, Wielka Sparta i Helloscytia. Spośród wszystkich z nich największą była Helloscytia, w której mieszkało najwięcej ocalałych Greków. Setki lat później jednak, gdzieś w III wieku przed naszą erą ludzie byli rasą żyjącą na terenach dotychczas niezamieszkałych, znanych dzisiaj jako Znana Część oraz na wyspach rozsianych wokół Bermudii. Nowe Ateny występowały na północy, Wielka Sparta funkcjonowała na południowym zachodzie, a Helloscytia panowała na archipelagu wschodnim. Wkrótce w ich ślad poszli Rzymianie. Wielkie triremy, mające na celu odkrycie ziem zachodnich dotarły do wysp i rozbitkowie zasiedlili wyspy na północny wschód od Bermudii. Z biegiem czasu zasiedlali kolejne ziemie, aż pewnego dnia dotarli do dzisiejszej Znanej Części. W pewnym momencie siły ludzkie okazały się być przeciwne sobie. Rzymskie Nowa Kartagina, Zachodnie Jeruzalem oraz Rzym Mniejszy zawiązały tak zwaną Nowe Królestwo Rzymu, podczas gdy Grecy utworzyli Republikę Atlantydy ze stolicą w położonym nad wschodnim brzegiem Bermudii mieście o nazwie Atlantyda. Siły greckie i rzymskie prowadziły ze sobą wielkie wojny, którą nazwali Wojnami Atlantydzkimi. Na czele sił rzymskich stanął generał Marcus Awiniusz, podczas gdy Grekami dowodził Arktouros Laokadios. Podczas gdy obie frakcje walczyły ze sobą w wielkich wojnach na horyzoncie zamajaczyło widmo o wiele większego niebezpieczeństwa. Pierwszy kontakt z nie-ludźmi Ludzkość w I wieku przed Chrystusem odkryła w Trójkącie Bermudzkim, że nie jest sama na swojej ojczystej planecie, kiedy to biała elficka flota przybyła do przybrzeżnej osady ludzkiej na zachodzie o nazwie Leandrosia. Ludzie i inne rasy, początkowo podchodzące do siebie dosyć sceptycznie, zaakceptowały się wzajemnie. Kiedy grecka osada została zaatakowana przez Rzymian elfickie królestwa wypowiedziały wojnę Nowemu Królestwu, lecz wtedy Republika zamiast wesprzeć siły szpiczastouszych po prostu stanęła z boku, a kiedy państwa były osłabione - wcielali je do siebie. Wobec tego elfy wypowiedziały wojnę ludziom, gdy tylko olbrzymia flota elfickich niszczycieli przybyła i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia obróciła Leandrosię w płomienie. Tymczasem rzymski konsul August Juliusz Verenus strzegący rzymskiego miasteczka o nazwie Kasiodea odkrył ślady frakcji, jakiej niestraszna była śmierć oraz jakiej zachowanie wskazywało na coś, z czym ludzkość nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkała. Agresor przypuścił zmasowany atak i jedynie Synowie Aten, grecka organizacja separatystyczna, mogła im się przeciwstawić. Rozczarowany działaniami obu skłóconych frakcji zdecydował się dołączyć do lokalnej komórki, po czym przejął grecką grupę. Następnie udało mu się odnaleźć Legion Cezara, który działał przeciwko siłom królewskim. Wściekły na działania Atlantydy i Nowego Królestwa zdecydował się połączyć obie frakcje widząc inwazję rasy, która od tej pory nazywana była Demonami. Verenus zdecydował, że to zagrożenie jest zbyt wielkie aby Atlantyda i Nova Roma stały przeciwko niemu osobno, uwikłane w wojnę między sobą. Według niego tylko zunifikowana ludzkość miała realne szanse w starciu z "siłami ciemności". Verenus odnalazł dwójkę innych ludzi - prefekta Antoniusa Verenidusa, a także swoją przyszłą przełożoną, oficer wojsk atlantydzkich Leokadię Spartalionę. Mimo przeciwności tej dwójce szybko udało się stworzyć zgrany duet. Verenidus zrekrutował dodatkowo kilka innych organizacji, wielu wojskowych stanęło po jego stronie. Gdy coraz większa ilość osad na Bermudii raportowała o Demonach i elfach, a także wielu innych rasach, jak krasnoludy czy orkowie. Kiedy biała flota elfów przybyła aby spustoszyć noworzymskie miasto Augustinia Juvenus natychmiast zagroził, że jeżeli otworzą ogień jego frakcja, znana jako Hominianie bez wahania otworzą ogień. Jedną z osób które brały udział w akcji był potomek kartagińskich kupców jacy trafili razem z Rzymianami do tego obszaru Dajan Nedo Kaion, przodek Jum Ja Kaia. Elfy nie miały zamiaru się wycofać, szybko jednak tego pożałowały gdy flota Verenidusa rozniosła je w pył. Wiele miast, rozczarowane Nowym Rzymem i Atlantydą zdecydowało się dołączyć do Hominian. Upadek Atlantydy Kiedy siły Hominian ustabilizowały sytuację na Bermudii przystąpili do ataku na Atlantydę. Na terenie obecnych miast przybrzeżnych Enverii, Lich City i Isla de Serpenita zgromadziła się największa wówczas flotylla w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Pokonała mknącą ku Nowemu Rzymowi flotę krasnoludzkich miast podziemnych oraz zdziesiątkowała armadę imperium trolli mknącą ku nim. Tymczasem Demony szalały po całym obszarze, podczas gdy przeciw nim wystąpiły Anioły, różniące się pod wieloma względami od Demonów, lecz wcale nie będące od nich lepszymi. Flota skierowała się na Atlantydę, stolicę Republiki. Tam August Juliusz aktywował potężny artefakt - Oko Lilith. Zwabił tam Anioły i Demony, które zaczęły walczyć w zdrowy rozsądek. Kaion podważył zdrowy rozsądek Verenidusa, wiedział już że nie cofnie się przed niczym, by osiągnąć swoje cele. Natychmiast potajemnie zebrał swój oddział, który miał wkrótce stać się jego własną armią. Dajan był synem Greka i Rzymianki, w efekcie czego był on mieszańcem, który spotykał się z ostracyzmem. Wielu jednak go poparło. Wkrótce siły Demonów przybyły do Atlantydy i zaczęły ją niszczyć. Kaion ewakuował tak wielu ludzi jak to możliwe, ale siły Verenidusa zaatakowały. Wkrótce ten stanął do walki osobiście i użył potężnego artefaktu, jaki zatopił miasto, w którym zostały jedynie siły Verenidusa oraz Demonów, a także niedobitki wrogów obu stron rebelianckich. August Juliusz stanął do walki osobiście, wkrótce jednak przegrał ją. Poprzysiągł, że się zemści za zdradę. Imperium Antrosu Niedługo później Verenidus unicestwił Okiem Lilith Nowy Rzym. Siły Demonów i ścigających ich oddziałów nie-ludzi szalały w całym Trójkącie, wojska Atlantydów i Noworzymian zostały zdziesiątkowane. Widząc to Kaion stanął na czele zjednoczonej monarchii, jaka zebrała ocalałych i zasiedliła Znaną Część Bermudii, pozostawiając Verenidusa na archipelagach samego. Tam utworzył Imperium Homosów, które jednak nie wytrzymało i w ciągu następnych 5 lat upadło pod naporem nie-ludzi. Widząc to Dajan Nedo wiedział, że musi działać, niezależnie od tego co mu przyjdzie zrobić. Dopłynął do brzegów dzisiejszego Lich City, które założył. Widząc, że podziały doprowadziły ludzkość do upadku stwierdził, że niezbędne jest stworzenie nowego, zunifikowanego rządu, jaki nazwał Imperium Antrosu. Kaion ogłosił się jego imperatorem jako Dajan I Nedo z dynastii Kaionów. Imperium ogłosiło stolicę w Lich City. Tymczasem na Znanej Części istniały liczne demoniczne księstwa czy królestwa elfów, krasnoludów i gnomów. Imperium umocniło najpierw swoje panowanie na brzegu, powstały liczne większe i mniejsze polis. Szybko ludzie rozpoczęli z nimi walkę wzdłuż rzek. Dziesiątki elfich miast upadło, nie-ludzi zagnano w góry lub jeszcze gdzie indziej. Inne z grup podjęły współpracę, jak na przykład cesarski ród elfów Marico, jaki za ocalenie seniora domu poprzysiągł wierność i służbę rodzinie Kaiona po wsze czasy, aż dopóki ostatni z ich rodu nie zginie. Złota Era i Wielki Upadek Wkrótce 10 lat później ludzkie wybrzeże było doskonale umocnione. Żołnierze Imperium Antrosu dzięki sojusznikom nie-ludzkim rozpoczęli szeroko zakrojoną skalę walk zwanych Ludzkimi Krucjatami. Kolejne księstwa, miasta-państwa i królestwa elfów, krasnoludów czy nawet duchów upadały. Wojnę wydał nawet Lud Morza, których główną siłę militarną stanowiły wojowniczki złożone z syren. Ludzkie Krucjaty praktycznie zawsze kończyły się unicestwieniem wroga. W pewnym momencie dotychczasowi sprzymierzeńcy zaczęli się obracać przeciwko Antrosowi, ponieważ stawał się dla nich bardziej zagrożeniem aniżeli nadzieją na stabilizację regionu i budowę własnej potęgi. Inne z ludów z kolei ogłosiły lojalność lub też neutralność względem Imperium Antrosu. Przez następne 300 lat panowała tak zwana Złota Era - ludzkość była niekwestionowaną potęgą. Dynastia Kaiona niepodzielnie panowała i gromiła armie nie-ludzi jedna za drugą. Również demony okazały się w zatrważającym tempie słabnąć. Zagnane na południowy zachód wyspy utworzyły tam Piekło - swoje własne królestwo, z którego anarchia i chaos wypełzały w każdą stronę. Ludzkie imperium zdołało jednak ich unieszkodliwić. Panując nad całą Bermudią wkrótce ruszyło ku resztom terytoriów Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Do VI wieku naszej ery Antros zdołał zająć niemal wszystkie terytoria. Wybudowana na miejscu dzisiejszego Lich City metropolia znana jako Kassandratia była siedzibą władz imperialnych. Z wielkiego, położonego na wzgórzu wybudowanym dzięki magom przepięknego cudu architektów Pałacu Imperialnego, stworzonego ponoć z ruin stolic elfich, orczych i goblinich budynek ten był siedzibą wodza armii imperialnej, imperatora Antrosu oraz wszystkich pozostałych najwyższych organów. Dostęp do wewnętrznej dzielnicy, okalającej budowlę, mieli tylko ludzie, a do samego otoczenia pałacu jedynie najważniejsi przedstawiciele władz państwowych, jak imperatorska gwardia, generałowie i admirałowie z naczelnego dowództwa czy też najwyższe organy administracyjne. Jednak około VII wieku nastąpiła inwazja wielu wypaczonych istot. Określone mianem Roju zaatakowały wschodnie kolonie ludzkie. Nastąpił napływ uchodźców. W celu pomocy magowie ludzcy i nie-ludzcy natychmiast zatopili wyspę, z której zło pochodziło. Ale 20 lat temu zło wcale nie zginęło. Zamiast tego zaatakowało ponownie rozmaite wyspy jednocześnie, następnie atakując wschodni brzeg Bermudii i idąc niczym szarańcza niszczyły i wypaczały wszystko. Nie zostawały nawet ruiny miast, a mieszkańcy jacy zginęli byli wskrzeszani do życia, a następnie wypaczani. Imperium Antrosu prosiło wszystkich o pomoc, ale albo samo było atakowane przez nie-ludzi albo nawet sami nie-ludzie upadali pod naporem ohydztw. Okres ten do dzisiaj figuruje jako Wielki Upadek. Rój przypuścił zmasowany atak i nic nie stanęło mu na przeszkodzie. Kaion zebrał kilkoro dzielnych wojowników, jacy ocaleli z walki z wrogiem i założył Hominian, zakon mający na celu odeprzeć wrogą inwazję. Wojownicy poradzili sobie z Rojem Bermudzkim znakomicie, niszczyli szczep za szczepem, dając czas na ewakuację niemal wszystkich na zachód. W wielkiej bitwie o wielki kanion w dzisiejszych Górach Ceaudreanu, znanej dziś jako bitwa w Szczelinie Zmian udało się rozbić wielką hordę i zmusić Rój do pozostania po dzisiejszej Nieznanej Części, ratując Znaną Część i Imperium Antrosu przed nimi. Niestety było za późno na ratowanie państwa - chaos jaki zapanował doprowadził do rozpadu państwa. Jum Ja Kai i wielka wizja thumb|260px|Karl Ceaudreanu proklamuje Federację na zebraniu Rady Miasta, przejmując władzę.W latach 70. XX wieku, tysiąclecia po rozpadzie Antrosu w jednej z wiosek ludzkich narodził się młodzieniec znany jako Jum Ja Kai. Usłyszał historię przybycia pierwszych ludzi, o powstaniu państw nie-ludzi i ludzi z imperium i jego protektoratów oraz o kilkunastu wiekach anarchii i terroru wojny na całej Znanej Części. Opowiadał też o utraconych ziemiach na wschodzie, o tym jak nie-ludzie zmienili Lich City w swoją straszliwą mieścinę z wieloma ruinami i plugawymi budowlami oraz o dziedzictwie Kaionów, teraz znanych jako rodzina Kai. Młody chłopiec przysiągł, że zrobi wszystko żeby odbudować potęgę upadłych. W latach 90. objął stanowisko wodza, odsuwając pokojowo swojego ojca i poprowadził siły przeciwko oddziałom łowców niewolników, przeganiając ich z polan. Wróciwszy w znacznie większej sile zostali pokonani przez pięciokrotnie słabsze siły wojowników jego plemienia. Triumfy Juma pozwoliły mu na zyskanie rozgłosu w najdalszych zakątkach, zebrał tylu wojowników ilu mógł i około 2005 roku osiedlił się tam, gdzie dzisiaj znajduje się centrum Zeleagradu. Przez następne 4 lata rozmaici watażkowie usiłowali go zniszczyć. Jego pozycję jednak umocnił fakt, że był w stanie kontrolować anomalie, dosyć powszechnie występujących w tym regionie. Dzięki nim był w stanie przeciwstawić się niemal wszystkim swoim wrogom. Lojalność okazało mu kilka rozmaitych grup, jak krasnoludzkie Gildia Górnicza i Towarzystwo Kowalskie, elfie Królestwo Lanegria i jego komandosi pod wodzą Edarvy Marico, której rodzina poprzysięgła wieczną lojalność wobec potomków Kaiona, w tym i Jum Ja Kaiowi oraz jego wiosce, technokratycznemu Bractwu Hydragyrum oraz rozmaite ludzkie klany, plemiona i miasta-państwa. Wobec tego w sierpniu 2009 roku przejął władzę nad powstałą wówczas Republiką Klerinadu i Imperium Kreldalii, a następnie połączył je i wszystkie mu lojalne państwa w Federację Bermudzką. Ogłosił że nigdy więcej nie będzie podziałów, że Imperium Antrosu zostanie odbudowane oraz że ludzie znów zapanują, tym razem jednak nie traktując nie-ludzi jako gorszych od siebie, lecz jako równe sobie rasy oraz że zaprowadzi demokratyczny ład z nim na czele w przypadku sytuacji zagrażającej nowemu państwu. Sytuacji, jaka wówczas nadeszła. Charyzmatyczna przemowa pociągnęła za nim miliony osób. W następstwie tego w ciągu kilku miesięcy Federacja zajęła okoliczne państwa przy pomocy nowoczesnej technologii i potężnej magii. Szybko zajęli wschodnią część Znanej Części, a wszystkie okoliczne imperia upadły bardzo szybko. W tej sytuacji w ruinach zamku na zachodzie, niedawno zniszczonego przez Krajowo-Ludową Armię Bermudzką doszło do spotkania przeciwników Ceaudreanu. Przywódcy Imperium Hanjikana, Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu, Lich City, Nordregu oraz wielu innych krajów i plemion, które obawiały się ataku ze strony Zeleagradu uzgodnili, że utworzą Sojusz, który przeciwstawi się imperialnym dążeniom Federacji Bermudzkiej i unicestwią ludzkie mocarstwo, jakie miało zamiar zakończyć niewolnictwo, anarchię i terror na wyspie. Historia konfliktu Przekroczenie Beiborah thumb|264px|Siły Sojuszu Antyfederacyjnego atakują oddziały Federacji Bermudzkiej. Początek Wojny Ojczyźnianej.Czternastego lutego 2010 roku, to jest 17.02.006.E1 Wielkich Zmian wedle kalendarza wspólnego oddziały Sojuszu przekroczyły zamarzniętą rzekę Beiborah i zaatakowały lokalny garnizon Federacji. W odpowiedzi na ten ruch lokalne oddziały stacjonujące w innych garnizonach uderzyły na niedawno zdobyty teren z trzech kierunków, zmuszając oddziały Sojuszu do odwrotu, lecz na bardzo krótko, bo gdy tylko przybyły posiłki również i te garnizony zostały pokonane. W innych miejscach też doszło do ataków, które razem doprowadziły do utworzenia wielkiego frontu Sojusz-Federacja i jakie niemal wyrzuciły wojska Federacji do starych granic. Wiadomość o rozpoczęciu inwazji wkrótce dotarła do stolicy. Wódz natychmiast nakazał przygotować armię, ogłosił we wszystkich środkach masowego przekazu, że rozpoczęła się Wojna Ojczyźniana. Ludzkość z państwa ze stolicą w Zeleagradzie znaleźli się w śmiertelnym zagrożeniu - niemal cała wyspa stanęła przeciwko nim. Ceaudreanu rozpoczął więc negocjacje z wieloma ludami, jakie nie przystąpiły do Sojuszu. Wśród ludzi jacy dołączyli do jego sprawy byli nie tylko przedstawiciele ludzkości, lecz również nie-ludzie. Niektóre z fortec zdołały się obronić dzięki szybkiej reakcji i tym samym zostali otoczeni, lecz nie upadli. Walka przybrała niekorzystny obrót dla Federacji w pierwszym tygodniu, lecz w drugim nastąpiła ofensywa kilku oddziałów na obszary okupowane przez Sojusz, połączone z bermudzką partyzantką. O niektóre z miast i wiosek bój toczył się tak zacięty, że agresorzy użyli broni chemicznej w postaci sarinu oraz lotnego kwasu solnego, skutecznie paraliżując ofensywę na kilku obszarach. W paru miejscach wykorzystali to, by osaczyć linię frontu i wytłuc armię klonów K-LAB. Oddziały Sojuszu kierowane przez Bermudiański Ruch Oporu wkrótce trafiły na Stepy Yookoshi, gdzie następnie rozpoczęły masakrę ludności cywilnej. Lich City, Nordreg i Imperium Hankjikana szybko potępiły ich działania, uznając za niegodne wyzwolicieli i charakterystyczne jedynie dla bandytów i terrorystów. Bermudzka kontrofensywa thumb|262px|Oddziały Federacji zdobywają miasto Nur Shalakh należące do ludzkiego Królestwa Shalakhistanu.Wobec szybkiego podejścia pod mury stolicy w technozamku Ir-Nishai Ceaudreanu zwołał naradę z pomocą Magosa, Przemkowskiego oraz kilku innych przywódców. Postanowił przeprowadzić kontrofensywę pod twierdzą używając do tego prototypowych konstrukcji w postaci okrętów powietrznych, jak na przykład ''Wielkiego Admirała''. Stanął na czele tej jednostki i dzięki temu mobilnemu centrum dowodzenia nadzorował manewry swoich wojsk, dostając się błyskawicznie w nawet najbardziej oddalone pola bitew, zapewniając swoim ludziom potężną siłę ognia na obszarze walk. Federacja szybko doprowadziła do bitwy nieopodal ludzkiej wioski Nushei. Oddziały państwa Karla szybko zwyciężyły, doprowadzając do zmiany szans. Tym razem to Federacja i jej sojusznicy odnosili zwycięstwa, podczas gdy Sojusz Antyfederacyjny znajdował się w odwrocie. Tymczasem główną bazą wypadową sojuszu stały się Imperium Hanjikana, Lich City i Nordreg, natomiast władzę powoli coraz bardziej przejmować zaczęli generałowie i admirałowie Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu. Sojusz uzbrojony był w potężną magię i technologię XX wieku z pewnymi elementami futurystycznymi, natomiast dzięki anomaliom jakie zapewniły podróże w czasie w Federacji Bermudzkiej potężne Arkany i zaawansowana technologia umożliwiły szybkie zyskanie przewagi nad wojskami Sojuszu. Błyskawiczne użycie klonów odwróciło szalę zwycięstwa na stronę Federacji, a ideały o odtworzeniu Imperium Antrosu w lepszej i bardziej nowoczesnej wersji szybko okazały się liczniejsze i lepiej wyposażone. Oddziały anty-federacyjne szybko zmobilizowały wobec tego oddziały partyzantów, kowbojów Kozaków, piratów oraz wolnych strzelców, aby utrudnić pochód wojskom Ceaudreanu, jednak nie były w stanie wygrać żadnej znaczącej bitwy, jedynie nękając kilka oddziałów Federacji i ich sojuszników. W miastach gdzie handel ludźmi kwitł w najlepsze wybuchały powstania. Sojusz zmuszony był oddawać miasto za miastem. Dodatkowym utrudnieniem był fakt, że do przenoszenia zaopatrzenia używano wojsk lotniczych lub teleporterów. Siły przeciwne Federacji Bermudzkiej znalazły się w potrzasku. Nie mogąc powstrzymać oddziałów wroga zmuszeni byli do pełnego odwrotu. Auferia przywódczynią wojsk W momencie największych triumfów Federacji Bermudzkiej Karl uznał, że nie musi już kierować swoją armią. Jego zaufani dowódcy objęli władzę, potrzebowali jednak kogoś, kto nimi pokieruje. Zwołał więc w Zeleagradzie naradę wojskową. Zjawili się: dowódca frontu środkowego gen. Franz Mahari, dowódczyni frontu północnego gen. Herena Uri, dowódca frontu południowego gen. Uro Grulin, dowódczyni frontu wschodniego gen. Porona Marhadotir, przywódca floty wlk. adm. Yau Marahoss oraz minister wojny Lans Kai. Później do konferencji dołączyli weteran wojenny Przemysław Przemkowski, Naczelny Technik Primaris Magos oraz adiutanta Karla Zelei elfka Edarva Marico. Podczas głosowania jednak okazało się, że do wyboru generalissimusa Federacji nie doszło. Wskutek tego postęp w wojnie został poważnie zahamowany. Jeden z dowódców Sojuszu postanowił to wykorzystać. Był nim członek Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu płk. Jargalis Kaisteras. W bitwie jaka została stoczona młody elficki pułkownik zdołał zmusić do wycofania się Federacji ze wzgórz okalających miasto Sylvanagrad. Dowódcy jednak zdołali wstrzymać postęp Sojuszu. Aby zemścić się za porażkę na froncie południowym młoda dziewczyna postanowiła dokonać tego czynu. Zebrała pod swoim sztandarem grupę tysiąca osób i wyruszyła stawić czoła siłom wroga. Ta osoba nazywała się Auferia Ceaudreanu i była córką władcy Federacji. Z miasta-państwa Har-nad Sojusz koordynował wszystkie ataki na kraj Auferii. Ta ruszyła więc na miasto z siłą niemal 300 tysięcy osób. Przeciwko sobie miała 2,5 miliona żołnierzy. Mogła więc mieć dwie opcje: Waterloo albo Austerlitz. Teren był górzysty, a maszyny i żołnierzy łatwo było ukryć wśród pól. Rozpoczęli stopniowe podchody ku miastu, będącego największym ośrodkiem niewolniczym na terenie Bermudii. Oddziały Krajowo-Ludowej Armii Bermudzkiej dotarły do miasta dzięki przekopowi. Żaden żołnierz wroga o dziwo nie zauważył go. Wkrótce siły specjalne oddzieliły miasto poprzez zniszczenie mostów nad kanałami i siły zaatakowały najpierw starą część, wyzwalając dziesiątki tysięcy ludzkich i nie-ludzkich niewolników. Część panów niewolnictwa nawet rzuciła zawód i przeszła na ich stronę. Kaisteras, jaki był w pobliżu rozkazał wojskom zawrócić i wracać do miasta. Tym samym plan wbicia klina w ofensywie Federacji nie powiódł się, a zamiast tego K-LAB zniszczyła ich tyły i zmusiła do odwrotu. Ponownie przejęli inicjatywę. Po raz kolejny Sojusz został zmuszony do ewakuacji swoich sojuszników do ważniejszych punktów obrony. Dołączenie Kalashera n n Zasadzka BRO n n Auferia Zniewolona n n Yranos n n Na wschodzie - kocioł, na zachodzie - bez zmian n n Inwazja Wielkiego Terroru n n Wymordowanie Sojuszu n n Zdziesiątkowanie Federacji n n Próby nawiązania współpracy n n Pustkowia Garahila n n Epilog n n Wynik n n Ważniejsze bitwy * Ciekawostki * Przypisy en: Fatherland War (Fantasia World) Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Wojny (Świat Fantazji)